A Different Tale
by Icarus The Owl
Summary: When a young teenager falls into the underground, his life changes drastically. Is it for better, or for worse?
1. The Fall

A/N: This is my first (published) fanfiction. In the later parts, it involves the Dreemur-Reborn AU, kinda. I got some of the ideas in this from other fanfictions. And definitely SPOILER WARNING ALERT!

I stood at the edge of the pit, contemplating my options. _Do I want to kill myself, or live a life of misery?_ It was an easy choice to make, when I thought about it. So I took a step into the gaping black hole.

I fell. And fell. And fell. I lost track of time as I was consumed by the darkness, until I finally hit the bottom.

 _…Why am I still alive?_ I thought. I couldn't feel my legs at all, and I only felt pain in the rest of my body. I slowly opened my eyes.

I was laying on a bed of yellow flowers, crushed from cushioning my fall. I was surprised I could see, even once I looked up. A beam of light shone from a hole in the ceiling. It looked really close, much closer than I thought it was when I fell.

I looked down at my body. My legs were bent in unnatural shapes, and I couldn't move my arms. _Well, I got my wish. I get to die soon. If not from my injuries, I'll die of thirst._ Oddly enough, I accepted my death perfectly calmly. Sure, I was only thirteen, but I knew about death, and I made the choice willingly. I just thought I would die on impact.

I shut my eyes and hoped it would be the last time.

* * *

I woke up to somebody carrying me. I started to feel my legs again, and the pain made me groan.

"Oh! Are you alright, my child?" said the person I assumed was carrying me. Her voice was soft, and sounded like a mother's would.

I opened my eyes to see what looked like an anthropomorphic goat. She (was it a she?) was the one who was carrying me.

Now, I know most of you would have thought to get a more surprised reaction from me when I learned _that_ was happening, but I simply laughed and said "Huh, so monsters are real…" Now, you see, my grandpa used to visit me a lot when I was younger and tell me stories. My favorite one was the Great War. My grandpa was only a child when it happened, but he remembered it clearly. Though, I don't remember why I went to a mountain said to hold monsters to do suicide, but… actually, now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense. Maybe I thought that the monsters would kill me? So, anyways, back to the story.

"… You are very odd, child. All other children tried to run away in fear after seeing me, but you are different. You and the last child."

"Last child? You mean you've met other humans before? Odd." I said. "Welp, I think I'm going back to sleep. It's too *Yawn* exhausting to stay awake."

And I fell asleep. I can fall asleep literally anywhere, and I mean anywhere. Sleeping is an art, and I am one of the best at it.

* * *

I woke up, very comfortable. So, here's the things that went inside my head the moment upon waking up. First, _I am so comfortable._ Second, _I am so hot._ Third, _OH MY GOD I'M NOT HURTING!_

I shot up out of the very, very comfortable bed, waking up the goat monster who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

"My child, you're awake again! Now, listen, before you get up, there are some really important things I need to show you." And then she pulled out a hand mirror. _A hand mirror? What is she doing?_

She held the mirror in front of my face, and I couldn't believe what I saw. In the mirror, instead of my human face, was the face of a monster. It looked very similar to the goat monster, with a white muzzle and giant, fluffy ears. I backed against the back of the bed in surprise, noticing my torso. It was covered in fluffy, white fur, like the goat monster's. My hands were also covered, with my nails now claws, and for some reason, I didn't have a pinky finger anymore.

I looked to the goat monster and asked, "What happened to me?"

"I-I don't know. I was looking after you once I brought you here, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, you were like this."

"When was this?"

"About a day ago, I think."

"Wait, a day? How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days." It took me a few seconds to process all the information I was getting. _So, after I fell down the hole, this goat monster found me and carried me to…wherever I am, and I somehow became a monster… What kind of mushrooms did I eat?_

Honestly, that was what I thought. I did eat some mushrooms in the forest before I attempted *Ahem* suicide. I knew that a lot of mushrooms were poisonous, but I was about to commit suicide, so sue me.

"My child? Are you alright?" Miss Goat Monster asked.

"Uhhh… yeah, just thinking. I'm alright. Well, as alright as I can be when I turned into a monster for no apparent reason."

"I have a feeling that means no."

"Yeah… Um, can I get up?"

"Oh! I'll get out of your way."

She got out of the way, and I pulled my legs out of the covers and attempted to get to walk. "Attempted" being the key word here. When I pushed myself off of the bed, I fell forward, onto the goat monster. I didn't even push that hard.

She managed to catch me as I fell though, and I pushed myself off of her. With a "sorry", I actually stood up. I felt so… light. It was like I was carrying fifty pounds of extra weight for my entire life, and I got rid of it instantly.

"Whoa, I feel so light now!" I exclaimed. Then I turned to the goat monster. "Wait, do you have a name? I mean, I haven't actually addressed you personally, and I need to be able to call you something."

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Toriel, and I'm the caretaker of the RUINS."

"It's alright. I mean, it's kind of hard to introduce yourself to someone who was turned into a monster and is in shock." I replied. "My name is…wait…"

At this moment, I realized. I couldn't remember my own name.

"I-I can't remember my name… I can't remember my name… My name, what is it? My name, my name, my name, my name…" I kept muttering "my name", hoping it would somehow make me remember. Honestly, I was more freaked out by forgetting my name than turning into a monster. It was always my greatest fear, to forget myself. I was fine with becoming a monster, because I wanted my human life to end, and I guess my mind subconsciously thought that becoming a monster ended my human life… It's hard to explain exactly.

I started crying at some point, because Toriel hugged me and snapped me out of my stupor, making me notice the rivers of tears flowing down my face. Honestly, I'm surprised that the water wasn't hindered by the fur at all.

I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep for the fourth time today.


	2. The Mom

A/N: I think I'll try to post a chapter a day from now on. Try. I'm very lazy, so don't be surprised when I don't post for, like, a week. Not saying it will happen, just warning. Oh, and because I forgot, I OWN NOTHING except my OC and perhaps some characters added in the later chapters.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something delicious. I sat up out of the bed automatically, and opened the door of the room I was in. It opened into a hallway going left and right. Left looked like a dead end, so I took the right way, and came to a split. On my right was stairs going down, to my left was a door, and in front of me was an open door that led into some kind of living room. I took the living room door because that was where the smell was coming from. I saw Toriel come out of a room on the side, holding a plate with what looked like a piece of pie on it.

As soon as she saw me, she said, "My child, you're awake! I was just about to bring you this piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie."

"Wow, thanks! It's been such a long time since I've had something sweet. But, wait, pie for breakfast? Not that I'm complaining… ah, never mind." I replied, taking the piece of pie from her.

I saw a large table surrounded by chairs, so I sat down and began eating the pie. And by "eating", I mean ravenously stuffing it down my throat. It was slightly different because of the, y'know, muzzle, but I managed to eat it in probably fifteen seconds. It was, in all honesty, the best thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I cried tears of joy when Toriel gave me another piece.

"That was the best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life, Toriel." I said to her after I nearly choked on my third piece. Throughout the entire time, she had just been staring at me in surprise as I ate the pie, and she was dumbstruck. Yeah, my eating skills tend to do that to people.

"So, uh… where are we?" I asked her. Yes, it took me that long to ask that question. Important things first, you know. Food is one of those things.

I know that she told me where we were before, or at least hinted at it, but I had completely forgotten already. It took her a few seconds to reply, probably because she was still stupefied by the Great Me. "Oh… we're in the RUINS, part of the UNDERGROUND. I happen to be the caretaker of the RUINS."

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about that before. So, the Underground, huh? Are there any more monsters?"

"Yes, the Underground is filled with all sorts of monsters."

"Hey, um… earlier you said something about a 'last child'. Have you seen humans before?"

"Yes. I have seen many human children fall down here. Seven children."

"Where are they?"

Sure, I hadn't met another monster before, but her sigh was filled with utter sadness. She kind of slumped in a chair afterwards.

"H-hey, what's wrong? I-I'm sorry if that was too personal of a question. You don't have to answer it." I said.

"N-no, my child, you should know. All those seven children, I found at the exact same place as where I found you. I took them all in, cared for them like any mother would. The first child died of illness, and all the rest… They all wanted to leave the ruins. I warned them that monsters would attack them, but they didn't listen. I warned them that they… **Asgore** … would kill them. For all I know, they all died out there."

She then broke down into hysterical sobbing. I quickly got out of my chair and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. We sat like this for a while, me holding her and her crying into my shoulder. She eventually stopped crying, but I kept hugging her.

"Its okay, Mom-" I froze. I just called this goat monster who I knew for about an hour mom. Wow. Sure, I am occasionally over-trusting-if that's a thing- but seriously. Well, from what I could tell, she did save my life earlier so it was… justified?

"D-did you just call me 'Mom', my child?"

"Uh… maybe?"

And then she hugged me harder. She was calm now, done with the crying fit from earlier. _Um, okay. I have no idea what just happened._

"Thank you, my child…"

"Uh… No problem?"

"Really, thank you."

After that, she finally let go of me and she looked down at my clothes.

"Would you like me to wash your clothes?"

It seemed that she finally noticed my attire. I was wearing a simple, black pullover hoodie that was riddled with holes and stains, and a pair of faded, ripped jeans.

"Oh, sure. But, honestly, I think there's no chance that these old things can be helped at all. They're just extremely old."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. In your room, there are some clothes in the closet you can change into."

"My room? Which room is that?"

"The one you woke up in."

"Alright, thanks."

I went back down the hallway to 'my room'. I didn't pay attention to it before, but it was really a little kid's room. The wallpaper was bright and cheery, and the bed was super small, compared to most other beds. I went into the closet and found a lot of different clothes. Some almost fit me. So I started changing.

And then I found a problem. I couldn't take of my hoodie because of my fluffy, oversized ears. It took a minute of wrestling to take off my hoodie and shirt. And then I found out I had a tail. It was tiny, and very annoying. It made my pants as bad as my hoodie. Once I finally defeated my enemy, the villainous Jeans, I realized _I'm going to have to do this every time I change clothes._ I could tell that I was going to have a bad time in the future.

It took me another five minutes to put on the slightly small change of clothes. I finally got them on, and brought my old clothes to Toriel. She simply took them in her hands, then handed them back to me.

"Um… weren't you going to clean these?"

"I did."

I started inspecting the clothes. Somehow, not only did Toriel somehow completely cleaned the clothes, but they were completely mended. I couldn't find a single hole on the clothes.

"…How?' I asked.

"I used magic."

"Magic?" And then I remembered. The entire reason the Great War began was because of how all the monsters could use magic. Humans were afraid, so they attacked the monsters. _Wait. If monsters can use magic, and I'm a monster… Can I use magic?_

"Whoah. Um… Mom, can you teach me how to use magic?"

"You just called me 'Mom' again."

"Yeah, I did. So, can you answer my question?"

"My child, do you truly want to learn magic?"

"Yes. Why not?"

Toriel sighed audibly and said, "I'll teach you magic, my child."

* * *

Well, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Don't worry, the story will actually progress in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly to show the relaitionship of my OC and Toriel, everyone else will show up sooner or later.

Undyne: NGAAAAA! Will I be sooner or later? Tell me now!

Me: ...Later. (Please don't kill me Undyne!)


	3. The Snow (and actual Plot)

A/N: WOOOO! THE CHAPTER IN WHICH THE STORY ACTUALLY PROGRESSES! *Ahem* Sorry about that. Well, in this chapter more characters are actually introduced. Well, there is an important announcement I have to make. I'm going on a four-day trip in two days, so I probably won't be able to post any more chapters. Sorry about that… Oh, and before I forget, my character finally gets a name! ONTO THE STORY!

0-0-0

It took about three days of grueling training for me to finally be able to use magic. Oh, and by "grueling training", I mean me concentrating very hard for five minutes and then taking a nap. I probably could have learned magic in one day but I'm too lazy for that.

When I finally learned magic, it showed up as a tiny, purple flame in the palm of my hand (paw?). "Mom, look! I finally did it!" I shouted out, sitting underneath the withered tree in the front yard.

She rushed out of the house, looking for me. I waved with the hand that didn't hold the fire, and she saw me.

"My child, there you are!"

"Look! I made a flame!" As I said this, I was grinning widely. Just so you know, smiling with a muzzle is much different than smiling with a normal human face. The first time I tried to smile as a monster, I bit my lip herd enough to make it bleed.

"Why is it purple?" Toriel asked me.

I gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, most magic is just white, orange or blue. I've never seen purple magic before."

"Huh, cool. Maybe it's because I was human? Eh, I don't know." I replied, going back to my tiny flame. I tried to make it grow larger, and I felt a tug in my soul. It started to grow, really slowly. When it became too big for my palm, it started growing onto my fingers. My grin faded as it completely engulfed my hand, and started creeping down my arm.

I started yelling, waving my arm about, trying to put out the fire, until I realized that it actually wasn't doing anything. I mean, I was freaked out because I thought I was going to burn myself. Even after the fire had encompassed my shoulder, I still didn't feel any heat. Eventually, I was completely covered in the fire, but I still felt normal. Toriel, however, had backed away, with tears in her eyes. As soon her like that, the flames vanished, like they were never there.

I quickly ran over to her and hugged her. "Sorry, mom, for scaring you."

"It's alright, my child… I was just afraid of losing another one." I froze when she said that. I still remembered when she told me about the other humans. "And so soon after the last one."

Again, I froze. "What do you mean, mom?"

"T-the last human who fell… They left just before I found you."

"So… that was only about a week ago… I bet we could catch up to them!"

"What do you mean, my child?"

"If the last human left only a week ago… Maybe we could find them! Who knows, maybe they are still alive!" I said, grabbing Toriel's hand (I'm still not sure if I should call them hands or paws.) and dragging her into the house. Inside, I frantically grabbed a lot of different things I thought we would need, and shoved then into a backpack I found in the closet in my room. There were actually a lot of random things in there. There was even an annoying, white dog that had a weird red orb stuck to its side. When I tried to take the orb, the dog ran away.

When I was ready, I went back to Toriel, who was sitting in the living room in her giant chair. She was seriously tall. I mean, as a human I was 6'2', and I'm not sure if being a monster changed that, but she was at least half a head taller than me.

"Alright Mom, lead the way out of the Ruins! I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to leave the Ruins? It's very dangerous out there, and you might be hurt, my child."

"Don't worry, Mom! I'm a monster now, and monsters don't attack monsters, right? I'll be fine."

"Alright, my child, we'll go."

I got her off the chair, and followed her down the… basement steps? I hadn't actually explored that part of the house (because I'm too lazy), and I was surprised to see a long, purple hallway. After a corner, it came to an arched doorway, which we went through. We had to go down another hallway after the doorway, but eventually we found another arched doorway. Toriel pushed the heavy stone doors to reveal… Snow? _Why and how is there snow underground?_ I thought to myself, as we stepped out into the white world.

My feet barely made an impression in the snow when I walked on it. There was a very long, straight path of snow, rimmed with incredibly tall trees. It looked like the path went on for a very long time, because I couldn't see the end. We started on the long path, before seeing a wooden bridge. At that moment, I heard footsteps behind us, but when I turned around, nobody was there. _What in the word was that?_ I asked myself. I heard it a second time, but when I looked back, I saw a black silhouette walking towards us.

"Mom, someone's coming." I whispered to Toriel. She looked back at the figure coming towards us.

"hi there. my name's sans. sans the skeleton." the stranger said, as his features became noticeable. "don't you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand."

As I saw him, I noticed he wasn't lying. He was actually a skeleton. He was actually pretty short, shorter than me by probably a foot. He was wearing a blue, faded jacket with fur lining, black shorts and… pink slippers? This dude had style. So, I shook his hand.

And a beautiful moment was born. As I shook his hand, I heard a long, exaggerated fart sound coming from our hands.

"whoopee cushion in the hand trick, classic." was all he said before we both burst into laughing. Toriel just stood there, confused, as we rolled on the ground laughing. It took a minute, but I finally stopped and managed to pick myself off the ground. I wiped the tears from my eyes and said to the skeleton, "Bro. That was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. Seriously."

"hey, but what's your name? you didn't say." At this, I froze. I still hadn't remembered my name yet, so I… improvised… yeah, that's the word I was looking for. Well, I was a fan of Ancient Greek stories (call me a nerd, I don't care), so I answered with a name that I felt fit in with my situation very well.

"My name is Icarus. Icarus Dreemurr." I said and then pointed to Toriel. "And this is my mom, Toriel Dreemurr."

"dreemurr. i think i've heard that name before. hmm. nah, forget it." He replied. "hey, want to go to town? I know a shortcut."

"Town? Well, sure." I replied

"you need to hold my hand, though." he said as he held out his hand. I looked it over, wary of another prank. After I made sure there were no more whoopee cushions, I placed my paw (know what? I'm calling them paws, 'cause why not) on his hand, and mentioned for Toriel. She hesitantly placed her paw on his hand, and in the blink of an eye, we were somehow in a town. There was a big sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin" on it, so I assumed that the town was called Snowdin.

"Wow. That sure was a _bone-_ afied shortcut!" I punned, and caused Sans to laugh. It wasn't even my best pun!

"here, i'll show you around town. welcome to snowdin!" He said.

0-0-0

A/N: HA! I bet you all thought I wouldn't publish a chapter tonight because this came out later than usual. MUAHAHA! It was all part of my evil plan! Actually, it wasn't. I had trouble today because my computer got a virus, and my dad took all day trying to fix it. Yeah... Well anyways, we finally know what my OC's name is! I bet you all ddn't think I would self-insert myself in here, but I did! And a wild Plot appeared! Oh, and don't forget how stupid writing Sans was. SO. MANY. AUTO-CORRECTS! Welp, at least I finished the chapter. ;)


	4. The Story

A/N: I'm sorry about taking a while to make this one, stuff happened. Y'know, stuff. Yeah, stuff. Anyways, I'm happy that I've even been able to get this far with this fanfiction. Any other fanfiction I've tried to write barely got past Chapter 2 before I gave up. And I'm seriously sorry about being lazy, I can't help it. Besides, I've got other things to do other than make fanfiction, but… I'm really trying to do this story. Please, review. It really helps. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

0-0-0

I was still a bit fazed by the "shortcut", but we still followed Sans through the snowy town. Oddly, I wasn't cold at all, maybe because of the fur. Anyways, he was showing us through town.

I really wasn't paying attention at all to what he was saying, until the librarby showed up. "…and here's our librarby…." was all I heard Sans say until I had to stifle my laughter. I don't know why, but things like that crack me up.

Sans ignored me and continued onto the rest of the town. Evidentially, there was a pub, an inn, and a shop other than the "librarby". "and here's me and my brother's house." Sans said, pointing to a large, two-storied house. Outside the house were what looked like a fish lady and an extremely tall skeleton. "hey there's my brother."

"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? I AND UNDYNE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The tall skeleton-who I assumed was Sans's brother-said, very loudly. Like, he was almost shouting.

"i was with these two, showing them around town. they looked _chilled to the bone_ out there in the forest."

"SANS! WOULD YOU STOP MAKING PUNS FOR ONE SECOND?"

"aww, but i thought they were pretty _humerus_." Funny thing about that one was I could hear a bud dum tss coming from the background somewhere.

"SANS WOULD YOU JUST-"

"oh and here are icarus and toriel dreemurr." Sans said as he pointed back at me and Toriel. Toriel waved and I gave him the "peace" sign.

"-WELL HELLO THERE… ASGORE'S CLONES? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"It was nice to meet you, Papyrus. But, we aren't clones…" Toriel said. Her voice drifted off at the "clones" part…

"hey, what are you doing here, undyne?" Sans asked the fish lady, who was standing slightly away, looking angry.

"Me and the human were cooking, and my house burned down." She (at least I think it was a she) replied.

"Your house burned down when you were cooking?" I asked her, and then remembered the more interesting part of her sentence. "And wait, did you say a human?"

"Yeah, what is it to you, punk?"

"Me and my mom are looking for a human. Would that human be a child?"

"Yeah they're a child, but why are you looking for them?" She asked.

"We just wanted to see if they're okay here." Toriel said to Undyne.

I cracked my knuckles (who knew I could do that with paws?) and said in a really dark voice, "I wanna make them pay for making my mom cry."

Everyone looked at me very oddly (especially Toriel) after my comment. I guess they hadn't seen a monster want to beat up a perfectly innocent human child before. Who knew?

"Well, we're they're friends, and we'll have to stop you if you want to hurt the human! NGAAAAAA!" Undyne shouted as she suplexed a boulder. Why did she do it? BECAUSE SHE COULD!

"Oh. Alright. I was just testing to see how close you guys were. And, uh, could you please not suplex that boulder. Where did you even get a boulder?" I lied quickly. Man, she was strong. "Uh… so, where is the human?"

"OH! THEY"RE HEADED TO ASGORE"S CASTLE, BUT RIGHT NOW THEY'RE IN HOTLAND." Papyrus said.

"Well, thanks. We'll be going there. See you!" I said, as I started walking away from them. Toriel quickly followed me, saying goodbye too.

As we walked down the path, everything seemed to get colder, to the point where even I, with my incredible amount of fluff, was starting to get chilly.

"Hey mom, I think Sans is a pretty _chill_ dude. Do you think so?" I asked Toriel.

She didn't even look at me when I made my pun. Her head seemed to be lost in the clouds. Or, at least the roof of the cavern.

"Mom?" I asked, letting worry creep into my voice.

"Oh. Sorry, my child, I was just thinking. Sans seems so familiar, I think I've met him before. And also, how did you make a name up for yourself on the spot like that. And why the name 'Icarus'?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do when he asked me for my name, so I… well, I guess I just remembered what I always liked, myths and legends. A certain legend was about a child who made wings, but when he flew too close to the sun, his wings melted and he fell. It seemed like the perfect name for my situation, y'know?"

I sighed, watching my breath as it became visible. Unlike how I was as a human…

"What was your life like as a human, my child?"

I froze at this sudden question. It hit me like a metaphorical train.

"W-why do you want to know, mom?" I asked her.

"You were so ready to accept death. You were so ready to accept becoming a monster, you thought of me as a mom after you knew me for one day. I wasn't prepared for someone to see me and want me to kill them. You, you're suck a strange child."

"Well… my human life wasn't that great. No, it was absolutely horrible. When I was young, my dad died in a terrorist bombing… My mom was fired from her mom because she wasn't doing well enough… And then we lost everything else when our house burned down… Then… my mom got sick. My mom wasn't able to care for me, so I had to live with my aunt. She was horrible, I don't even want to think about her… So I ran away. I ran and ran and run until my feet were sore and blistered. I kept running. Eventually I came to Mt. Ebott, the cursed mountain. Every person who climbed it never came back. I thought it would be a good place to die. Don't you see? I was ready for death even before the fall. I accepted it." I was crying openly now, after letting out all my past. It felt… really good to go through catharsis (if you don't know what that means, look it up). Toriel hugged me for a long time, and then we finally started walking towards Asgore's castle, and the future.

0-0-0

A/N: WHOA. I literally just piled literally everything horrible I could think of and put it in one giant, suicidal package. You're welcome. But, at least we know my character's story. At least… I think I'm going to lie down now, after two hours straight of writing. See You.


	5. The Soul

A/N: Sorry about not making another chapter last night, stuff happened. Important announcement, I think I'm going to start making a chapter every two days, instead of every day. It's just too much work for me, and as I said earlier, I am really lazy. Oh, and for now, I'm on a vacation. Usually, I write on my laptop, but I wasn't able to bring it on this trip, so I'm currently writing this on iPad. Because there is no caps lock, I won't have Papyrus's words in all caps anymore. And also because of the idiocy of autocorrect, Sans will talk with caps now. And now that I can't use italics, thought will be represented by (text). And those times when the character is talking to you, the reader, will be represented by [text].

0-0-0

Toriel and I had a great time walking through Waterfall. We talked a lot about the human surface and what it was like up there. Well, at least to people who hadn't had there lives completely ruined. She told me a lot of things about monsters. She answered a lot of my questions, like why I was much lighter as a monster than as a human and why I hadn't had to go to the bathroom as a monster. She also talked about souls. Evidentially, humans had much stronger souls than monsters. (What kind of soul do I have? Do I still have a human soul, or do I have a monster soul, now that I'm a monster?) Then Toriel said that human souls can be showed by being in a fight. So, I asked if we could fight.

"Why would you want me to fight you, my child?" She asked, surprised.

"I want to see my soul." I calmly replied.

She sighed, before initiating the fight. I had already been taught how fights worked down here in the underground. I just hadn't been in one before. I felt an odd sensation as my soul was pushed out of my chest. It looked odd, with white in the center and purple surrounding it. It also, for some reason, was upside down.

"Whoa. So that's a soul." I said, as I continued to look at it. It seemed to glow with a purple light. Purple... For some reason, I kept seeing purple. First the ruins, then my magic, and also my eyes [which didn't seem important when I first saw it] and now my soul. It was all really weird.

"It is said that a human's soul is colored depending on their personality. Monsters always have white souls, regardless." Toriel said.

"So, if my soul is purple, what does that mean about my personality?" I asked her.

"Purple souls are said to persevere, even through the darkest times." She answered.

"Weird, because I was never really the one to persevere. But... Maybe it was because of the hard times I had as a human. I did do a good job at persevering then. Do... Do you think my soul's color had to do with me becoming a monster? Maybe my soul wanted to persevere, even though my body was broken." I thought about this for a moment. It seemed entirely plausible. More possible than a lot of stuff I had seen down here in the Underground.

"Yeah, that's my theory. For now." I said, just before ending the fight.

0-0-0

Eventually, after a long walk through strange chambers, we made it out of Waterfall. The first thing I noticed was the incredible climate change when we entered "Hotlands", judging by the sign that was on the sign of the pathway. Within two feet we went from mildly warm to insanely hot. It really was a hot land. Soon we saw the reason why it was that hot. Lava. Lava EVERYWHERE.

Toriel, who did seem to know where we were going, took us to what looked like an elevator. It was an elevator, as I soon saw, as it took us to a path really high up. The path let to a giant, fancy hotel. I was surprised that monsters even had hotels. I had seen an inn before, but not a full-blown, neon-sign , covered hotel. Inside, there was a broken fountain spraying water everywhere. Toriel led us past the fountain to what looked like a back door to the hotel. We're about to go through it, when the sliding doors opened and a small child entered. I couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl, were wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, and had kind of squinty eyes. I don't really know how exactly to desribe them, but that's what they looked like.

"Frisk!" Mom shouted and hugged the child.

The child barely was able to choke out the muffled "Mom?" Because of Mom's bear hug. Or, more accurately, goat hug.

A/N: sorry if this chapter was short, it's super hard to write on the iPad, and I can't see my word count. I didn't expect this chapter to be long in any way, shape or form, because it was basically just a filler chapter. And guess what's? You lucky people get to wait for the next chapter because I am way too tired to even consider extending this chapter. Sorry, but 7 hour car drives and 2 hour writing sessions do that to people. Including me. Well, see you in the next chapter!


	6. The Fight

A/N: I'm sorry about not writing a chapter yesterday, stuff happened. I hurt my arm while snowboarding, so I might not be able to write as fast as usual. And also, I might edit some of the previous chapters, because I don't think I've put enough detail into them. And without further ado, let the story begin!

0-0-0

I was really surprised to see the human. I mean, I wasn't entirely sure that we would even catch up to them. I wasn't even sure if they were alive.

After Mom finally let Frisk out of her goat hug, the child was finally able to talk.

"W-what are you doing here, mom?" Frisk asked.

"My child, we were looking for you!" Mom replied.

"We?" It seemed that Frisk hadn't even noticed me yet.

"Yep. We. Nice to meet you. My name is Icarus." I said, attracting the child's attention after sticking out my paw for a hand(paw?)shake.

They looked at me with a very, very surprised expression, before shaking my paw.

"Who are you?" The small child asked me.

"I already told you, my name is Icarus. I'm Toriel's son." I replied calmly.

"...Son?" Frisk asked me. "Why have I never seen you before?"

"Oh, I'm adopted. Like you, Frisk."

"Um... Are you done talking, my children?" Mom asked both of us.

"Yeah, I think we're ready to go." I said.

"Go? Go where?" Frisked asked.

"Home, my child. Where else?" Mom told Frisk.

"H-home?" They asked "But I still have things to do!"

I was kind of surprised at this comment. Well, not at the actual words, but the fact that the child seemed to be confused and maybe a bit... Angry? Like, things weren't going to plan or something. It was odd, to say the least.

Mom was obviously surprised, too. "Don't worry, my child, we'll stay here and wit for you to do whatever you need to do." And after that comment, Frisk left the hotel. I was still surprised, so I sat down on the floor. Mom also sat down, and then we started talking. There was really nothing better to do.

An hour passed before Frisk came back. They were covered in what looked like white goo, and looked really not happy.

"You really know how to make us wait, don't you?" I asked the child. They simply grumbled, before walking past us and gesturing for us to follow them. They went out the back door, expecting us to follow them. I looked to Mom, and when she nodded yes, we followed them.

There was a path after the door, leading to a giant, mechanical... Thing? I can't really describe it other than that. Anyways, there was a door leading inside the thing, which Frisk went into. We followed them, into the thing. They led us through the thing, eventually leading us to a grey area. It was really odd. It was a grey path surrounded by grey buildings. Frisk led us to an elevator-looking thing, which didn't actually seem to go up. It didn't seem to go anywhere, until the doors opened, and we looked at a different area. Everything was still grey, but it was definitely a different area. Frisk started leading us again, and eventually we made it to a hallway bathed in golden light. We simply went through a doorway at the end of the hall, leading into a large room

The floor of the room was covered in yellow flowers, and there was a large, golden throne in the middle. Standing I front of the throne was a large figure. I could only see their back, but the golden shoulder plates, the purple cloak and the fact that they were probably two heads taller than me intimidated me. The figure slowly turned, showing a monster who looked a lot like Toriel, excet it had golden hair, a golden beard and a golden crown. This monster [Who I could tell was male], seeing Frisk, started to say, "Howdy! One second, I need to finish watering the flow-" he stopped his sentence one he saw Mom, "T-Toriel?"

"...Asgore." Mom practically spat his name out.

"Tori, what are you doing here?"

"Don't 'Tori' me, Asgore. We didn't come here to see you." She spat out at him. She then turned to Frisk. "What did we come here for, my child?"l

"Uh... W-well, I w-wanted to see the b-barrier..." Frisk replied, stuttering and visibly sweating. It was quite obvious that that wasn't the reason. I kind of felt sorry for them.

Toriel gave them an unreadable look, before turning to Asgore and saying, "You heard the child, Asgore. Now, let us past."

"But, Toriel! That's a human! With their soul we could be free!" He said in reply. I was confused by this comment before remembering why the monsters couldn't escape the Underground. The barrier, which could only be broken by seven human souls. I assumed that the already had six souls.

"Asgore. Do you really think I care? You do realize that you could have gone through the barrier after one getting one soul, and retrieved the rest in peace? But instead, you sat here, meekly waiting for humans to fall through. You are truly a miserable creature." Wow. Mom is a Savage.

There was a period of silence that followed that. It lasted for a minute, before shouting interrupted it. Soon, two familiar skeletons burst we through the doorway. They were soon accompanied by an angry fish lady and a lizard woman.

"Please don't fight the human Asgo-" said the tall skeleton I had met earlier, before pausing as he saw that no one was fighting. "Oh. Hello, King Asgore, Asgore's clone and mini Asgore's clone. What are you doing here with the tiny human?"

"We were going to the barrier." I calmly replied. I had learned to stay calm through weird situations a long time ago. Well, three days was a long time for me, anyways. "And as far as I can tell, I'm not a clone."

There was another period of awkward silence, before the shorter skeleton said, "Welp. This is awkward. I think I'm going to Grillby'z." He said, just before large vines came out of nowhere and grabbed him. More vines came from the ground, and wrapped everyone in the room [including me] except Frisk. The vines were thorny, and dug into my fur as we were squeezed.

"Hehe. You IDIOTS! While you all were having a nice chat, I stole all the human souls! Thank you so much for distracting King Fluffybuns over there." Said a voice, seeming to come from the middle of the room, where the golden flowers grew. When I looked, a certain flower was larger than the rest. It looked regular, except for the fact that it had a grotesque face that resembled a skull, but with a horrific grin filled moth razor sharp teeth.

"Now that I have six human souls, I can become a GOD!" The flower said, it's horrific grin widening even further. "And now, I can kill you, human!"

Small, white pellets formed, floating around the horrific flower. The pellets surrounded Frisk, growing closer to the human. Frisk, however, was making a weird face. It was as if they were trying to look surprised, and scared, but they actually weren't. As the pellets moved closer, they suddenly 'pop'ed, and disappeared."What?" The flower exclaimed, surprised. It made more of the wite pellets, and these popped out of existance, too. A third round of pellets did the same. The flower started to look even angrier, when Mom started to talk.

"My child, don't be afraid." Just by the look on her face, I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah! There's no need to be scared, punk! You've faced worse!" Said the angry fish lady. [I do know her name, just so you know, I just like calling her that.]

"I'm surprised you haven't beaten it already, kiddo." Said Sans.

"Yes! I believe in you!" Said the tall skeleton, Papyrus.

Soon, other monsters arrived. They all shouted praise at the small child, until...

"Hehe. You are all bigger IDIOTS than I thought! Now, I can trap all of you!" The flower said, before vines sprouted up all over the room. They all wrapped around every monster, and suddenly, I felt a sharp tug. The tug started hurting more and more, until it felt likemy heart was being cut out with a spoon.

I started screaming in agony, and hearing other screams, until I felt a tug on my soul. This one didn't hurt, it felt more like when I used my magic the first time. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even remember closing, to find myself on the ground, surrounded in purple fire. My fire.

I looked up, to see floating, upside down white hearts be drawn to six, colored hearts surrounding the flower. There was a bright flash of light, and then all I could see was darkness.

0-0-0

I looked around me, seeing only darkness. And Frisk. For some reason, I could see Frisk perfectly despite there being no light. I looked forward, when I saw a figure.

The figure was very small, and had their back turned to us. They slowly turned around, and I saw what looked like a mini version of Asgore. Without the beard and armor, of course. They were wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and blue pants, and looked around the size of a child. Then they spoke.

"It feels so good to have a soul again. I should probably introduce myself I'm-" suddenly, the small monster child grew into a huge version, with a robe very similar to Toriel's and black markings on its face. "ASRIEL DREEMURR!"

Two giant swords appeared in its hands. "Chaos Sabres!" It shouted, as it swung them at us. I quickly dodged the swords, and I saw that Frisk was okay. But then, it started slashing faster. Eventually, it stopped slashing, and the swords disappeared.

"Shocker Breaker!" It yelled, shooting lightning from its paws. All I had to do to dodge was to sidestep, but one of the lighting bolt shut my side, and I was overcome with pain. I kneeled down, clutching my side, and I felt something being stuffed into my muzzle. It tasted like uncooked instant noodles. As soon as I swallowed, the pain was completely gone. I looked down at my injury, and while there was a burnt spot in my trusty sweater, my fur wasn't damaged at all.

I had no time to rest, as another attack was sent our way. Huge stars came from the non-existent sky, and when they got close, they burst into hundreds of smaller stars. It was like trying to dodge rain, but I somehow managed to come out unscathed.

"Absolute Hyperdeath!" The beast shouted, as suddenly, a black hole appeared. I started being dragged towards it, and then I noticed strange box things flying directly at my face. I sidestepped, when I noticed more coming my way. I dodged several, before the black hole stopped dragging me backwards. I looked at the beast, who was surprised. "Wow. You two are quite resilient, aren't you?" It said. "But this isn't even my final form!" He shouted, as another flash of light blinded me.

0-0-0

In front of us was what looked like a demon. It still kind of looked like it did earlier, but it's body was very weirdly shaped, and it had huge, rainbow wings. "I am Asriel Dreemurr, God of Hyperdeath!" It said, and something finally clicked in my head. Dreemurr. That was my last name, the name I got from Toriel. Asriel. The combination of the names Toriel and Agore. I had an epiphany.

"Icarus, I need you to stall for time." Said Frisk, who had been silent the entire time. I simply nodded, hoping that they had a plan. And then, Asriel held their arms out, and rainbow colored light burst out, headed straight for me. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good for my health, so I started dodging and talking.

"Asriel! Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I'm having fun!" It said, briefly pausing his attack.

"Fun? This is fun to you? Hurting everyone is fun to you?"

He stopped attacking again. "...Yes! I-I'm having fun! I was... I was so lonely, and now... Now I can finally have fun!"

"Why were you lonely?" I asked.

"I-I didn't have a soul... I couldn't feel anything. I tried to feel love, but I couldn't. I started... I started killing, to see if I could feel at all. I couldn't. I got so bored, with everyone, everything, doing the exact same thing, every time, so I killed again. And again. But now... Now I have a soul. Now I get to feel happiness after killing you!"

"But now that you have a soul, can't you feel love again?" I said, hoping to make the creature stop attacking. "Isn't love better? With love, everyone can feel great!"

Silence. Until it said, "H-how could they love me, after everything I've done?" He said, momentarily pausing his attacks again.

"Listen, Asriel. It's not your fault. They'll understand. Toriel, Agore, everyone. They all miss you. Every time Toriel thinks about you, she cries. They all remember you. If you stop, we could go to Toriel, and she'll bake us a butterscotch pie and we could sit around the living room together reading books about snail facts. Just... Please, stop. Please." I don't even care if I kinda lied there. And most of the stuff I said was just based off of my assumptions. But it got to them.

"N-no. I-I don't believe you. N-no one will forgive me after what I've done. I just. Want. To. WIN!" Suddenly, Asriel placed his paws in front of him, and large, white beam came out of it. I didn't have enough time to dodge it, so I was engulfed in pain. I couldn't do anything, even scream in pain, when somehow, the pain stopped. I felt that familiar tugging feeling, and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was purple. The tugging feeling grew less and less, until I couldn't see any more purple. And the I saw, sitting down on the black void, the small monster child I had seen earlier. They were crying their eyes out, and I rushed over to them.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It seemed like such a simple answer at the time,

"N-no... I've done so much wrong... I... I don't deserve your kindness." Asriel said, still sobbing. "I-I stole everything from all the monsters... I'm going to give them what they dreamed about. I-I'll open the barrier."

Asriel stood up, and started to glow. The white hears from earlier came out of him, and were accompanied by the colored hearts. They span around the small child, and suddenly there was a flach of light. Hopefully the last one. For today, at least.

0-0-0

A/N: Well, that was longer than expected. I am honestly proud of myself. I did mean to get this out two days ago, and then I hurt my arm and then became lazy. I actually did write the start of this chapter yesterday, that's why the author's note at the beginning was made yesterday. Yeah, sorry, but I finally kicked my lazy butt in gear and wrote. And as I said before, I can't tell the word count when writing on tablet, so this may or may not be much longer than usual. It feels longer. And also, I feel like the earlier chapters didn't have enough description, and now I feel like I did a better job. Yeah. Oh, and next chapter, something very interesting is going to happen, so stay tuned in for next time. I'm going to bed now, so see you! Actually, after saving this, I saw the word count and... No wonder I'm tired.


End file.
